Shadow the Hedgehog
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Archie Comics'' |Inne nazwy = *The Ultimate Lifeform *Projekt Shadow *The Black Hedgehog *The Black Blur *Faker *Traitor *Android |Wiek = Ponad 50 lat |Rasa = Hybryda jeża i Black Arma |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Oczy = Czerwone |Wzrost = 107 cm |Waga = 35 kg |Futro = Czarno-czerwone |Skóra = Kremowa |Dubbing jap. = Kōji Yusa |Dubbing ang. = *David Humphrey (2001-2004) *Jason Griffith (2005-2010) *Kirk Thornton (2010-obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Lubi = *Marię *Geralda *Rouge *Omegę *Trenowanie i doskonalenie swoich zdolności *Posiadanie wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu *Samotność *Sonica i większość jego przyjaciół (do pewnego stopnia) *Eggmana (zależnie od celów) *Metal Sonica (tylko Sonic Rivals 2) |Nie lubi = *Sonica (zależnie od celów) *Black Dooma i Black Arms *Biolizarda *Eggmana Nega *Shadow Androidów *Mephilesa *Każdego kto staje mu na drodze *Ludzkości *Przegrywać |Twórca = *Profesor Gerald Robotnik *Black Doom|Twórcarealny = *Sonic Team *Takashi Iizuka|Przynależność = *Team Dark *Guardian Units of Nations *Imperium Eggmana (początkowo)}} , znany również jako – antropomorficzny czarny jeż, będący hybrydą z Black Armem. Shadow został stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika z DNA Black Dooma, na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jako finalny produkt Projektu Shadow. Celem jego istnienia miała być możliwość przeprowadzenia badań nad śmiertelnie groźnymi dla ludzkości chorobami, głównie nad chorobą wnuczki Geralda, Marii Robotnik. Projekt został jednak zamknięty, a Shadow został złapany przez wojsko i osadzony na wyspie Prison Island. 50 lat później Shadow zostaje przebudzony ze stanu hibernacji przez wnuka Geralda, Doktora Ivo Robotnika, lepiej znanego pod pseudonimem Eggman. Początkowo celem Shadowa było zniszczenie Ziemi i pomszczenie śmierci Marii, ale ostatecznie jeż postanowił ocalić ludzkość, co niemalże przypłacił życiem. Czarny jeż zdołał przeżyć upadek z kosmosu, ale stracił pamięć. Prawdziwe wspomnienia odzyskał po spotkaniu z tym który dał mu życie - Black Doomem. Shadow zniszczył kosmitów i ocalił świat po raz kolejny, a także postanowił zostawić przeszłość za sobą i wstąpić w szeregi organizacji GUN. Shadow jest cichy i nieustępliwy; dąży do wyznaczonego celu z wielką determinacją i zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic, nieważne co stanie mu na drodze. Znany jako jeden z największych rywali niebieskiego jeża Sonica, któremu potrafi dorównywać w szybkości i wielu innych umiejętnościach. Jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia, Shadow jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, a także jest w stanie uwalniać energię Chaosu w postaci Kontroli Chaosu, Włóczni Chaosu, lub Wybuchu Chaosu. Utworzenie Tuż po sukcesie Sonic Adventure, oczywistym stało się to, że gra doczeka się sequela. Część Sonic Team przeniosła się do oddziału Sega of America, podczas gdy pozostali zostali, z Yuji Naka na czele, zostali w Japonii, aby pracować nad nową grą. W trakcie wczesnych prac ustalono, że tematem przewodnim gry będzie kontrast pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Dlatego też postanowiono stworzyć dwie nowe postacie, które mogłyby znaleźć się w drużynie Doktora Eggmana. Za ostateczny projekt postaci Shadowa odpowiadał Yuji Uekawa, a dokończył go Takashi Iizuka, który chciał stworzyć kompletne przeciwieństwo głównego bohatera w zachowaniu. Początkowo czarny jeż nosił imię Terios, co tłumaczy się jako odbicie czegoś. '' Kiedy gra Sonic Adventure 2 została po raz pierwszy zapowiedziana, dokładne informacje na temat Shadowa były ściśle tajne. Postać zaprezentowano już na pierwszym zwiastunie, ale nie ujawniono jej imienia. Podtrzymywanie tajemniczości na temat nowej postaci wywołało sporo szumu, a także zrzuciło innych bohaterów na drugi plan. Początkowo Shadow miał pojawić się tylko w Sonic Adventure 2 i tam też zginąć. Jednak wokół postaci szybko skupiło się liczne grono fanów, które prosiło o przywrócenie czarnego jeża w kolejnych grach. Takashi Iizuka zgodził się na to i Shadow stał się później jedną z ważniejszych postaci w serii, która nawet otrzymała swoją własną grę: Shadow the Hedgehog. Właściwie Takashi Iizuka już wcześniej planował rozbudować tło dla historii Shadowa i przyznać mu w ten sposób grę z czarnym jeżem w roli głównej. Historia Projekt Shadow 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure 2 na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK prowadzony był '''Projekt Shadow', którego celem było wynalezienie formuły nieśmiertelnego życia. Na czele operacji stał Profesor Gerald Robotnik, światowej sławy naukowiec, który chciał otrzymać w ten sposób lekarstwo na nieuleczalną wówczas chorobę NIDS na którą cierpiała jego wnuczka - Maria Robotnik. W trakcie badań naukowcy stworzyli prototyp, zanim udało im się ukończyć Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia. Profesor Gerald potrzebował do tego próbki DNA kosmity znanego jako Black Doom. Profesor umówił się z nim że pobierze jego materiał genetyczny i stworzy istotę, która w przyszłości zdobędzie dla niego wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wykorzystując swoją wiedzę na temat starożytnych cywilizacji i energii Chaosu Gerald stworzył czarnego jeża Shadowa - finalny produkt projektu. Shadow wykazywał wysoką inteligencję, nieśmiertelne i prawie niezniszczalne ciało, oraz dysponował potężnymi umiejętnościami. Pobudzony do życia Shadow bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Marią i spędzał z nią całe dnie na ARK, marząc o odwiedzeniu Ziemi. Shadow twierdził, że jeśli odwiedzi świat to pozna wszystkie odpowiedzi na pytanie w jakim celu został stworzony. Kiedy Artificial Chaosy wymknęły się spod kontroli i zaatakowały kolonię, Shadow obiecał Marii że pomoże w obronie. Czarny jeż, z pomocą żołnierzy GUN, pomógł ujarzmić eksperymenty Geralda. Mimo że Shadow miał przynieść ludzkości szczęście i być źródłem lekarstw na nieuleczalne choroby, rząd i wojsko miały co do niego inne plany. Projekt Shadow miał w rzeczywistości na celu stworzenie doskonałej wojskowej broni, której udział byłby nieoceniony w kolejnej wojnie. Aby przejąć kontrolę nad Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia organizacja GUN uknuła spisek przeciwko Geraldowi. Pewnego dnia żołnierze wylądowali na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i zaatakowali ją, zabijając przy tym wielu naukowców i ewakuując cywili. Gerald kazał Shadowowi zabrać Marię i uciekać. Kiedy profesor odwracał uwagę wojska czarny jeż i jego przyjaciółka biegli przez korytarze ARK. Po drodze Maria prosiła Shadowa o udzielenie pomocy rannym naukowcom. Shadow pokonał również robota Heavy Dog, ale żołnierze nadal ich ścigali. Shadow, nie chcąc aby Marii stała się krzywda, uciekł z nią do laboratorium. Tam Maria zamknęła go w kapsule i została śmiertelnie postrzelona przez jednego z żołnierzy. Przed śmiercią chciała aby Shadow wypełnił jej obietnicę - przyniesie nadzieję i szczęście dla ludzkości. Czarny jeż został następnie wystrzelony w kapsule w przestrzeń kosmiczną i wylądował na Ziemi. Został tam w nieznany bliżej sposób pochwycony przez siły GUN i przetransportowany do ściśle tajnej bazy na Prison Island. Shadow został poddany w stan hibernacji na kolejne 50 lat. W międzyczasie Profesor Gerald dowiedział się o śmierci Marii i postanowił zemścić się na całej ludzkości. Wyprał mózg Shadowa, wypełniając jego umysł swoją nienawiścią do ludzkości. Gerald chciał, aby Shadow wykonał jego pośmiertną wolę i zniszczył Ziemię. Czarny jeż otrzymał rozkaz zebrania Szmaragdów Chaosu i umieszczenia ich w Armacie Zaćmienia. Doprowadziłoby to do zderzenia Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK z Ziemią i zniszczenia całej planety. Na wykonanie woli Geralda Shadow musiał czekać przez około 50 lat. Sonic Adventure 2 50 lat później Shadow został przebudzony przez Doktora Eggmana, wnuka Geralda. W nagrodę za przebudzenie Shadow zaoferował doktorowi spełnienie jednego życzenia. Na początek jeż zademonstrował swoją potęgę, niszcząc robota B-3x Hot Shot. Następnie kazał zdumionemu Eggmanowi przynieść więcej Szmaragdów Chaosu na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. W rzeczywistości chciał w ten sposób oszukać doktora i posłużyć się nim do zdobycia szmaragdów, które pozwoliłyby wykonać plan zemsty Profesora Geralda. Shadow udał się następnie do Central City i napadł na tamtejszy bank, kradnąc zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Przebił się przez wojskową blokadę i spotkał niebieskiego jeża - Sonica. Okazało się że GUN pomyliło Sonica z Shadowem i oskarżyło go o popełnienie różnych przestępstw. Sonic chciał walczyć z Shadowem, ale czarny jeż wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportował się na pobliski dach. Następnie powiedział Sonicowi że nie ma na niego czasu i teleportował się w inne miejsce. Shadow wrócił wkrótce na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i czekał tam na Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy się zjawił przedstawił mu Armatę Zaćmienia jako broń o zdolności do niszczenia całych planet. Shadow powiedział, że armatę należy reaktywować poprzez umieszczenie w niej Szmaragdów Chaosu, dzięki czemu doktor będzie posiadać broń którą zastraszy cały świat. Ich rozmowę podsłuchiwała złodziejka Rouge, która zaproponowała że pomoże doktorowi w zdobyciu szmaragdów, ponieważ specjalizuje się w ich znajdywaniu. Shadow i Eggman zgodzili się i Rouge oddała im swój szmaragd. Mając trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu złoczyńcy wrócili na Prison Island. Zgodnie z informacjami od Rouge wojsko przechowywało tutaj trzy kolejne szmaragdy. Eggman zaplanował kradzież, rozdzielając zadania pomiędzy swoją drużynę. Kiedy doktor odwracałby uwagę wojska, Shadow miał wkraść się do zbrojowni i podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe. Rouge w tym czasie miała skorzystać z zamieszania i ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor ustalił że od momentu podłożenia bomby złoczyńcy będą mieli 15 minut na ucieczkę, zanim wyspa zostanie wysadzona w powietrze. Eggman zaatakował zaplecze wojskowe, ale kiedy Shadow i Rouge mieli wykonać zadanie zjawiła się Amy. Pomyliła ona Shadowa z Soniciem i opóźniła wykonanie planu. Eggman powiedział że się nią zajmie. Shadow udał się więc do zbrojowni. Po pewnym czasie doktor kazał mu podłożyć bombę, aby nie marnować więcej czasu. Kiedy Shadow wracał do Eggmana otrzymał od Rouge informację o tym że jest zamknięta ze szmaragdami w bazie wojskowej. Shadow postanowił ruszyć jej na ratunek. Biegnąc przez dżunglę znowu spotkał Sonica. Jeże stanęły ze sobą do walki, która zakończyła się remisem. Shadow otrzymał od doktora wiadomość o tym że wyspa za chwilę wybuchnie. Postanowił zostawić Sonica, aby uratować Rouge i szmaragdy. Shadow wbiegł do bazy w ostatniej chwili i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na trzech Szmaragdach Chaosu. Czarny jeż i nietoperzyca znaleźli się z powrotem na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Shadow oddał szmaragdy doktorowi i zamierzał spędzić nieco czasu na osobności. Przypomniała mu się jego rozmowa z Marią, ale retrospekcję przerwała Rouge. Była zafascynowana umiejętnościami Shadowa i podziękowała mu za ratunek, ale jeż odpowiedział że zrobił to tylko po to aby nie stracić Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wkrótce zjawił się Doktor Eggman i ogłosił że wszystko jest gotowe do pokazu. Naukowiec zademonstrował światu swoją potęgę, wysadzając połowę Księżyca. Następnie dał Prezydentowi 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Eggman nie był jednak zadowolony z rezultatu, ponieważ Prezydent wciąż nie zamierzał się poddawać, a Armata Zaćmienia potrzebowała czasu na oddanie kolejnego strzału. Poza tym doktor był wściekły na Rouge za to, że ta nie otrzymał od niej ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Nietoperzyca pokazała mu informację w gazecie, mówiącą o tym że Tails otrzymał Szmaragd Chaosu w nagrodę za ocalenie Station Square od ataku rakietowego. Eggman zarządził powrót na Ziemię i przygotowanie się do odzyskania szmaragdu. Shadow ruszył w pościg za Tailsem i ostrzegł doktora że bohaterowie zbliżają się w stronę ich bazy. Eggman zapewnił go jednak, że jest na nich przygotowany. Po powrocie do bazy Shadow dowiedział się że Sonic i jego przyjaciele polecieli na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Kiedy Eggman odkrył że posiadają dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu: jeden fałszywy, a drugi prawdziwy, postanowił się z nimi rozprawić raz na zawsze. Shadow również chciał ruszyć, ale doktor powiedział mu że musi ukończyć swoją odwieczną walkę. Po powrocie na ARK Shadow ujrzał jak Sonic został wystrzelony przez Eggmana w kapsule, która wybuchła w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Shadow uznał że niebieski jeż nie był nikim szczególnym. Następnie udał się do głównego pomieszczenia kontrolnego, w którym nakrył Rouge na kradzieży Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zdemaskował ją również jako rządową agentkę. Rouge zostawiła szmaragdy i zamiast kradzieży ich pokazała czarnemu jeżowi wydruk z Projektu Shadow, z którego wynikało że Shadow niekoniecznie mógł być Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia. Jeż nie przejął się jednak tym za bardzo, ponieważ wiedział że musi spełnić obietnicę jaką złożył Marii. Shadow otrzymał od Eggmana wiadomość o tym, że ktoś zbliża się do lufy Armaty Zaćmienia. Jeż ruszył zatrzymać intruza i okazało się że był to Sonic. Niebieski jeż przeżył bo wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym szmaragdzie. Shadow był zdumiony umiejętnościami rywala, ale postanowił rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze. Mimo że Sonic zniszczył lufę Armaty Zaćmienia, to Doktor Eggman i tak umieścił ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Wówczas, zgodnie z planem Geralda, aktywował się program przez który Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK leciała w stronę Ziemi z dużą prędkością. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy odkryli prawdę na temat przeszłości Shadowa i zamiarów Geralda, oraz postanowili zatrzymać kolonię. Shadow nie chciał im jednak pomagać, twierdząc że wypełnia wolę Marii - zemstę. Amy podeszła do niego i próbowała go przekonać, że ludzie mogą być samolubni oraz okrutni, ale tak naprawdę mogą być dobrzy, zwłaszcza jeśli bardzo tego chcą. Słowa Amy przypomniały Shadowowi o obietnicy jaką złożył Marii. Jeż podziękował Amy za pomoc i postanowił pomóc w ocaleniu świata. Kiedy Sonic i Knuckles chcieli zatrzymać moc Szmaragdów Chaosu wykorzystując do tego Główny Szmaragd, drogę zagrodził im Biolizard - prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Shadow odwrócił jego uwagę, pozwalając bohaterom na zatrzymanie mocy szmaragdów. Shadow zniszczył mechanizm podtrzymujący życie Biolizarda, ale potwór wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na szmaragdach. Biolizard transformował się w Finalhazard i samodzielnie kierował kolonię do zderzenia z planetą. Wówczas Shadow i Sonic wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, transformując się w Super Shadowa i Super Sonica. Wspólnie pokonali Finalhazard, ale Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK wkroczyła już do ziemskiej atmosfery. Bohaterowie wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu, która była na tyle silna aby przenieść stację z powrotem w kosmos. Shadow zużył przy tym jednak zbyt wiele mocy i spadł, zostawiając po sobie swój limiter. Sonic wrócił na ARK i oddał limiter Rouge. Wszystkim wydawało się że Shadow zginął. Sonic Heroes Jeden z robotów Eggmana znalazł nieprzytomnego Shadowa i zaniósł go z powrotem do doktora. Eggman uśpił Shadowa w kapsule i wykorzystał jego dane do stworzenia Shadow Androidów. Przez jakiś czas hibernujący Shadow przebywał w bazie Eggmana, do momentu w którym Rouge nie uwolniła go. Czarny jeż uratował ją przed robotem E-123 Omegą, którego zadaniem było pilnowanie Shadowa. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, którą przerwała Rouge. Następnie dowiedziała się od Shadowa, że ma amnezję. Widząc że cała trójka chce złapać Eggmana, Rouge postanowiła utworzyć Team Dark. Przemierzając Seaside Hill drużyna dotarła do Ocean Palace, gdzie stoczyli walkę z Egg Hawkiem. Jednak Eggman uciekł im do miasta Grand Metropolis. Team Dark szukali naukowca nawet w elektrowni, ale spotkali jedynie Team Chaotix. Rouge podejrzewała że oni jako pierwsi chcą zgarnąć skarb doktora, więc wszczęła bójkę. Team Dark zwyciężyli i udali się do Casino Parku. W BINGO Highway ponownie spotkali doktora. Shadow chciał się go zapytać czy wie coś o jego przeszłości, jednak Eggman stwierdził że nie ma czego pamiętać. Następnie naukowiec wysłał do walki z drużyną swoją armię robotów. Team Dark pokonali ją, ale Eggman znowu im uciekł. Team Dark dotarli do Rail Canyon W Bullet Station znajdują Egg Albatrossa, za sterami którego stał sam Eggman. Shadow powiedział Omedze aby najpierw złapali doktora i przesłuchali go, a później będzie można na nim dokonać zemsty. Jednakże Eggman którego złapali Team Dark okazał się być kukłą. Shadow ujrzał również zniszczonego Shadow Androida. Drużyna rusza dalej w pościg. W Lost Jungle Team Dark spotyka Team Sonic. Shadow wydawał się pamiętać niebieskiego jeża Sonica, a Rouge domyśliła się że przeciwna drużyna również poluje na Eggmana. Pomiędzy Team Dark a Team Sonic doszło do kłótni o to kto zajmie się doktorem, a sprzeczka przerodziła się w walkę. Team Dark zwyciężyli i udali się następnie do nawiedzonego zamku. Shadow zaczął się tam zastanawiać nad słowami doktora i pojawieniem się niebieskiego jeża. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Dark spotkali Eggmana i pokonali armię robotów, zmuszając naukowca do odwrotu. Wkrótce Team Dark dostali się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Shadow stwierdził że nawet jeśli jego wspomnienia nie są prawdziwe, to nadal jest Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia. Drużyna zniszczyła kilka statków bojowych doktora i dostała się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam dotarli spotkali Eggmana i jego ostatecznego robota - Egg Emperora. Shadow, Rouge i Omega stoczyli z nim finałowy pojedynek. Mimo zwycięstwa Shadow nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na temat tego kim naprawdę jest. Rouge również nie była zadowolona, ponieważ nie znalazła skarbu doktora. Stwierdziła, że może wrócić do kradzieży Głównego Szmaragdu, na co Shadow odpowiedział jej że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Dark, Team Sonic, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Pod koniec gry Omega podniósł dezaktywowanego Metal Sonica i wymienił się spojrzeniami z Shadowem. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow odłączył się od Team Dark, aby samodzielnie znaleźć sposób na dojście do prawdy o swojej przeszłości. W ostatnim czasie nawiedzały go wspomnienia z przeszłości, głównie obraz umierającej Marii. Shadow nie pamiętał kim dla niego była i dlaczego go nawiedzała. Pewnego dnia Shadow ujrzał atak Black Arms na miasto Westopolis. Czarny jeż postanowił trzymać się z dala od konfliktu, mówiąc że nie chce marnować czasu na ludzi. Jednakże przed odejściem podleciał do niego Doom's Eye i przekazał wiadomość od Black Dooma. Zgodnie z zawartą dawno temu umową nastał dzień rozliczenia ''i Shadow miał przynieść przywódcy kosmitów Szmaragdy Chaosu. Shadow był zaskoczony widokiem kosmity, którego tym bardziej nie pamiętał. Postanowił jednak, że zbierze szmaragdy, ponieważ wtedy będzie mógł dowiedzieć się od Black Dooma prawdy na temat swojej przeszłości. Shadow zebrał w końcu siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i zjawił się z nimi na Czarnej Komecie. Kiedy zamierzał je oddać Black Dooomowi zjawili się Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge i Eggman. Kazali oni nie oddawać kosmitom szmaragdów, ponieważ w ich planach jest zniszczenie Ziemi. Jednak Black Doom zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że kometa zacznie zagnieżdżać się w powierzchnię planety i zatruje atmosferę trującym gazem. Black Doom wyjawił, że jego plan polega na zniewoleniu ludzi i wykorzystaniu ich jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Co do Shadowa powiedział mu że Profesor Gerald skorzystał z jego pomocy przy tworzeniu Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia i zawarł pakt z kosmitami. Shadow był zszokowany tym, że miał być narzędziem w rękach Black Arms. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie chcieli dopuścić do tego i próbowali walczyć, ale zostali sparaliżowani przez rozpylony gaz. Black Doom rzucił ich na pożarcie swoim larwom. Shadow przypomniał sobie wówczas o obietnicy jaką złożył Marii. Jeż wstał, zdeptał jedną z larw i ogłosił że zniszczy Black Dooma. Shadow ruszył w pościg za kosmitą i dotarł do centrum Czarnej Komety. Mimo że był odporny na paraliżujący gaz, to nie mógł oprzeć się kontroli umysłu Black Dooma. Shadow próbował z nim walczyć, ale miał niewielkie szanse. Niespodziewanie Chaotix aktywowali nagranie Profesora Geralda, transmitowane z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Shadow dowiedział się z niego że sposobem na zniszczenie Czarnej Komety jest oddanie strzału z Armaty Zaćmienia. Czarny jeż ostatecznie wyzwolił się spod kontroli Black Dooma, kiedy usłyszał głos Marii. Kiedy chciał zniszczyć Black Dooma, kosmita wykonał kolejną Kontrolę Chaosu i zniknął. Okazało się że transformował się w Devil Dooma. Shadow wykorzystał moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Super Shadowa. Super Shadow zniszczył Devil Dooma, a następnie za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu przeniósł Czarną Kometę z powrotem w kosmos. Tam zniszczył ją strzałem z Armaty Zaćmienia. Shadow wrócił na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Dokonał tam symbolicznego porzucenia swojej przeszłości, rzucając za siebie zdjęcie Geralda i Marii. Shadow rozpoczął nowe życie, wstępując w szeregi GUN, którego dowódca postanowił uhonorować Geralda za jego pomoc w ocaleniu świata. ''Sonic Battle Prolog Shadow miał sen, w którym usłyszał głos wołający tragedia nie może się powtórzyć. Shadow wyczuł impulsy energii dochodzące z bazy Doktora Eggmana - Gimme Shelter. Czarny jeż teleportował się do środka za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu i odkrył, że wołał go Gizoid. W bazie była również Rouge, od której Shadow dowiedział się że robot ten również jest znany jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia, z tą różnicą że jest o 4000 lat starszy od niego. Zanim Shadow dowiedział się więcej został zaatakowany przez Guard Robo. Shadow i Rouge pokonali je, jednak ostatni robot zranił czarnego jeża. Rouge była tym zdziwiona, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy Shadow padł nieprzytomny. Nietoperzyca zaniosła go do swojego Club Rouge, aby odpoczął. Podczas snu do Shadowa wróciły wspomnienia związane z Marią i doktorem. Czarny jeż doszedł do wniosku że Gizoid będzie musiał zostać zniszczony, jeśli tragedia z przeszłości ma się nie powtórzyć. Historia Sonica Shadow obudził się i pobiegł do Emerald Town. Okazało się, że Sonic był już w posiadaniu Gizoida, któremu nadał imię Emerl. Shadow chciał zniszczyć Emerla, ale Sonic mu na to nie pozwolił. Czarny jeż przegrał w walce, ponieważ jego sił jeszcze się nie zregenerowały. Shadow ostrzegł Sonica aby pilnował Gizoida i nie pozwolił Doktorowi Eggmanowi go zdobyć. Następnie wrócił do Club Rouge aby się zregenerować. Historia Tailsa Tails zabrał Emerla do Central Lab i dowiedział się prawdy o nim. Shadow napotkał ich w Central Highway. Wiedział już, że Tails poznał prawdziwe przeznaczenie Emerla - broń masowej zagłady. Shadow kazał Tailsowi odsunąć się, aby mógł zniszczyć Gizoida. Lis jednak nie zgodził się na to i stanął w obronie Emerla. Shadow znowu został pokonany, ponieważ jego siły nie zregenerowały się w pełni. Po chwili przybyła Rouge i przerwała ich walkę. Nietoperzyca powiedziała że Guard Robo ścigają ich i jeśli nie chcą zostać złapani to lepiej żeby uciekli. Shadow, nie mając wielkiego wyboru, zgodził się i razem z Rouge wrócił do Club Rouge. Przez kolejne epizody Shadow spał i regenerował się. Historia Shadowa Shadow obudził się i otrzymał od Rouge informację, że Emerl przebywa na Emerald Beach. Shadow podziękował jej za ratunek i pobiegł do Emerald Town. Spotkał tam Sonica i powiedział mu że Emerl już niedługo przebudzi się jako superbroń. Niebieski jeż twierdził jednak, że Emerl nigdy nie zniszczyłby świata, ponieważ ma serce. Powiedział również że Shadow także został stworzony jako wojskowa broń, a mimo to uratował świat. Shadow przypomniał mu, że zrobił to dla Marii. Sonic powiedział wówczas że zarówno Shadow jak i Emerl mają serce, dlatego nigdy nie poddaliby się siłom zła. Sonic przypomniał sobie również o tym, że istnieje hasło które uczyni Emerla normalnym robotem. Ich dalszą dyskusję przerwał Emerl, który chciał ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu od Shadowa. Po chwili robot uspokoił się. Zaniepokojony Sonic kazał Emerlowi iść z Shadowem i odkryć prawdę. Shadow i Emerl postanowili znaleźć Eggmana, aby otrzymać odpowiedź. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę. Shadow i Emerl pokonali go. Niezdolny do ruchu Chaos Gamma został przez nich zostawiony na ulicy. Shadow powiedział Emerlowi że taki los czeka broń wojenną. Shadow i Emerl udali się z powrotem do Gimme Shelter. Próbowali wykorzystać komputer do zdobycia informacji na temat tego czym naprawdę są. Wówczas zjawiła się Rouge i odczytała im zapiski ze starego pliku Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Shadow dowiedział się, że Gerald zaprogramował w niego coś w rodzaju duszy Marii. W ten sposób Shadow nie mógłby zostać bronią, ponieważ miałby uczucia podobne do tych co u dziewczynki. Z kolei Emerl od początku był projektowany jako broń, więc Gerald mógł tylko zaprogramować w niego duszę, ale bez możliwości usunięcia jego złej strony. Aby aktywować ten program i uczynić Emerla normalnym robotem, Gerald ustawił hasło przynieś ludzkości nadzieję. Były to ostatnie słowa Marii przed śmiercią. Shadow postanowił oddać Emerlowi swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie aktywował hasło i Emerl stał się wolny od kontroli kogokolwiek. Następnie postanowił stoczyć z ukończonym Emerlem jeszcze jeden pojedynek. Shadow powiedział że nie potrzebuje już Szmaragdu Chaosu do wykonywania Kontroli Chaosu, ponieważ ma w swoim sercu Marię. W trakcie ich walki Rouge postanowiła sobie pójść, ponieważ nie mogła więcej tego znieść. Shadow kazał następnie Emerlowi stoczyć walkę ze wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi, zanim przystąpiłby z nim do ostatecznego pojedynku. Kiedy Emerl pokonał wszystkich wrócił do Shadowa i stanął z nim do walki. Czarny jeż został tym razem pokonany. Do walki dołączył się Sonic, który chciał sprawdzić czy Emerl zdoła pokonać dwa jeże naraz. Shadow i Sonic przegrali w pojedynku i uznali że nie mogą nauczyć Emerla niczego więcej. Gizoid podziękował im za wszystko, za ich pomoc w odnalezieniu prawdziwych, ludzkich uczuć. Shadow stwierdził że broń która ma uczucia jest niedorzeczna i odszedł. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Emerl został wybrany przez Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa do zniszczenia Death Egg. Shadow, Rouge Amy, Cream i pozostali oglądali walkę Gizoida i doktora. Mimo że Eggman został pokonany, to zdołał oddać strzał z Final Egg Blastera, niszcząc pobliskie gwiazdy. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana, co miało na celu podporządkowanie go doktorowi. Jednak Emerl zbuntował się i wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. Początkowo planowano wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd, do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających robota, ale wielki szmaragd rozbił się na kawałki. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Zgodnie z tym co powiedział Shadow, Gerald zaprogramował Emerla w taki sposób, że kiedy wymknąłby się spod kontroli to musiałby dokonać samozniszczenia. Po zniszczeniu Emerl zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica zaklęta była jego dusza. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Shadow, teraz jako agent GUN, otrzymał misję w Soleannie. Jego zadaniem było uratowanie agentki Rouge, która nie wróciła z ostatniej misji. Shadow zaatakował bazę Doktora Eggmana w White Acropolis, pokonał Egg Cerberusa i pozostałych strażników, po czym uwolnił Rouge. Okazało się, że złodziejka odzyskała Berło Ciemności i miała je dostarczyć do punktu zbornego w Kingdom Valley. Po poznaniu krótkiego zarysu historycznego Soleanny Shadow i Rouge ruszyli do starożytnych ruin. Tam zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, który chciał odzyskać Berło Ciemności. Podczas walki z doktorem Rouge upuściła Berło Ciemności. Shadow złapał spadającą nietoperzycę, a berło rozbiło się o ziemię i uwolniło tajemniczą istotę. Na skutek zniszczenia berła roboty Eggmana zostały zniszczone, a sam doktor wycofał się. Po chwili z cienia Shadowa narodził się Mephiles, który dobrze pamiętał czarnego jeża. Mephiles postanowił odpłacić się Shadowowi i wysłał go razem z Rouge w przyszłość. Shadow i Rouge wylądowali z powrotem w bazie doktora i przeszukując tamtejszy komputer dowiedzieli się gdzie są. Później spotkali Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa których z kolei Eggman wysłał do przyszłości. Shadow i Sonic zamierzali współpracować, aby znaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykonać na nich Kontrolę Chaosu która pozwoliłaby im wrócić do przeszłości. Shadow i Rouge znaleźli pierwszy szmaragd w Crisis City. Natknęli się również na dezaktywowanego E-123 Omegę, ale nie mogli nic dla niego zrobić. Później razem z Soniciem ruszyli do Flame Core, gdzie znaleźli kolejny szmaragd. Był on jednak pilnowany przez Iblisa, którego bohaterowie pokonali. Shadow i Sonic wykonali następnie Kontrolę Chaosu i otworzyli portal do przeszłości. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Rouge wskoczyli do portalu, ale Shadow został ponieważ zauważył Mephilesa. Mephiles powiedział Shadowowi, że w tej przyszłości świat został zniszczony prze Flames of Disaster. Mephiles zdradził mu również, że ludzkość uznała Shadowa za winnego całej katastrofie, dlatego postanowiła go ukarać. Mephiles próbował przekonać Shadowa do przejścia na jego stronę i zemszczenia się na ludzkości. Jednak Shadow odmówił mu, mówiąc że sam będzie decydować o swoim losie. Shadow stanął z Mephilesem do walki, w której wsparł go również Omega. Po tym jak go pokonali, Mephiles uciekł przez stworzony przez siebie portal. Shadow i Omega wskoczyli za nim i znaleźli się z powrotem w Soleannie. Shadow i Omega spotkali tam Rouge, która powiedziała im że szukają ich roboty Eggmana. Shadow domyślił się że doktor chce złapać Mephilesa, dlatego postanowił osobiście z nim porozmawiać. Shadow kazał Omedze i Rouge tropić Mephilesa, podczas gdy sam udał się do Radical Train aby złapać pociąg Eggmana. Kiedy Shadow spotkał doktora dowiedział się od niego, że Mephiles jest powiązany z Projektem Solaris który miał miejsce 10 lat temu. Eggman powiedział również, że jeśli Shadow przyprowadzi mu Mephilesa to wyjawi prawdę na temat samego Solarisa. Po opuszczeniu pociągu Shadow obronił Sonica, którego zaatakował jeż Silver. Shadow pokonał Silvera, ale ten mimo wszystko nie chciał się poddawać. Shadow wykonał w tym celu Kontrolę Chaosu i zatrzymał czas, a następnie zadał Silverowi powalający cios. Jednakże Silver wstał i razem z Shadowem wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu w tym samym momencie. Doprowadziło to do otwarcia się portalu do przeszłości. Shadow i Silver postanowili do niego wskoczyć, aby poznać prawdę o Projekcie Solaris. Bohaterowie trafili do Aquatic Base, gdzie Książę Soleanny prowadził eksperyment z Solarisem. Zakończył się on jednak katastrofą, w wyniku której eksplodowała kapsuła z Solarisem. Książę ledwo uszedł z życiem, podobnie jak jego córka Elise, a pozostali naukowcy zginęli. Solaris w tym czasie rozdzielił się na Mephilesa i Iblisa. Shadow postanowił gonić Mephilesa, pojawiającego się pod postacią cienia. Przedtem otrzymał od Księcia Soleanny Berło Ciemności, w którym zamknął Mephilesa. Mephiles powiedział Shadowowi, że zapamięta jego imię i wygląd (co wyjaśnia dlaczego na początku gry znał Shadowa). Po wyjściu z bazy Shadow spotkał Silvera, który zamknął Iblisa wewnątrz małej Elise. Shadow zostawił obok dziewczynki Berło Ciemności, po czym wrócił przez portal do przyszłości. Po powrocie do Soleanny Shadow kazał Rouge skontaktować się z GUN, aby uzyskać informacje na temat tego z jakich materiałów powstało Berło Ciemności. Dzięki pomocy GUN Shadow i Rouge stworzyli nowe berło, w którym mieli zamiar znaleźć Mephilesa. Ruszyli do Wave Ocean, ale przybyli za późno ponieważ wściekły Omega przepędził stamtąd Mephilesa. Omega dowiedział się od Mephilesa, że w przyszłości będzie odpowiadać za pozbycie się czarnego jeża. Shadow był zszokowany tym faktem, ale Rouge powiedziała mu że nawet jeśli cały świat będzie przeciwko niemu to ona zawsze pozostanie po jego stronie. Shadow, Rouge i Omega ruszyli następnie do Dusty Desert aby powstrzymać Mephilesa przed zdobyciem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Mephiles próbował jeszcze raz przekonać Shadowa do przejścia na jego stronę, ale bezskutecznie. Shadow, Rouge i Omega pokonali Mephilesa, który rozpłynął się w mrocznej kałuży. Następnie Shadow chciał go zamknąć w Berle Ciemności, ale zostało ono zniszczone. Okazało się że Mephiles absorbował moce Shadowa, Rouge i Omegi z 10 ostatnich lat i teraz będą one nieskuteczne. Mephiles posłał w stronę bohaterów falę uderzeniową, a następnie otoczył swoimi klonami. Ostatecznie Shadow ściągnął swoje limitery i wyzwolił swoją pełną moc, która pozwoliła mu pokonać wszystkie klony Mephilesa. Po ostatecznym zniszczeniu klonów Mephilesa Shadow, Rouge i Omega próbowali odzyskać dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Jednakże kiedy próbowali je podnieść zostali oślepieni przez światło. Był to Solaris, który zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Bohaterowie wylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Shadow i pozostali przyjaciele jeża zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu rozrzucone po zniszczonym świecie i za ich pomocą przywrócili Sonica do życia. Sonic przybrał formę Super Sonica i podzielił się swoją mocą z Shadowem i Silverem, pozwalając im na transformację w Super Shadowa i Super Silvera. Trzej bohaterowie połączyli siły, aby pokonać Solarisa i ostatecznie ocalić świat. Solaris został zniszczony wszystkie wydarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze zostały anulowane. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Na oceanie pojawiła się tajemnicza wyspa Onyx Island. Shadow otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana wiadomość, w której powiedział że ktoś go ściga i nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Sześć godzin po otrzymaniu wiadomości, Shadow przybył na wyspę i spotkał tam jeża Silvera. Shadow dowiedział się że Silver ścigał Eggmana i postanowił ochronić doktora i zatrzymać go. Ostatecznie obaj dogonili Eggmana, ale ten stwierdził że nie wysyłał do Shadowa żadnej wiadomości. Po tym jak Silver pokonał doktora, naukowiec uciekł. Shadow zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego Eggman zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Po chwili otrzymał kolejną transmisję od Rouge. Nietoperzyca powiedziała mu, że znalazła kilka interesujących informacji na temat doktora, ale miała zamiar podzielić się nimi później. Shadow ruszył w pościg za Eggmanem, który w dalszym ciągu wydawał się nic nie wiedzieć. W dodatku zachowywał się nieswojo. Shadow spotkał po drodze Sonica i Knucklesa, a także stoczył pojedynek z Metal Soniciem. Kiedy Rouge zamierzała podzielić się z jeżem informacją na temat doktora, transmisja została przerwana. Wkrótce Shadow odkrył, że pod Eggmana cały czas podszywał się Eggman Nega, potomek doktora z przyszłości. Nega wyjaśnił swój plan, w którym zamierzał zamienić swojego przodka, a następnie cały świat w wielką kartę, co pozwoliłoby mu anulować porażki z przeszłości jego rodziny i stać się w końcu docenionym geniuszem. Shadow uwolnił prawdziwego Eggmana w Death Yard Zone, a także spotkał Silvera. Naukowiec zapewnił transport do kosmicznej bazy Eggmana Nega. Shadow i Silver napotkali tam Sonica i Knucklesa i razem połączyli siły. Ostatecznie zniszczyli Egg Destroyer i ocalili świat świat. Shadow uwolnił następnie Rouge, zamienioną wcześniej w kartę. Czarny jeż powiedział jej, że nigdy nie przegrałby z kimś, kto nie potrafi pogodzić się ze swoimi klęskami z przeszłości. Sonic Rivals 2 Shadow zjawił się w Blue Coast Zone, gdzie przeczuwa że ktoś go śledzi. Okazuje się, że jest to Metal Sonic, przez którego przemawia Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec powiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy, a jeśli Shadow mu nie pomoże, to świat spotka zagłada. Shadow i Metal Sonic połączyli siły i zaczęli śledzić Silvera i Espio. Wkrótce znaleźli Doktora Eggmana, ale okazał się nim być Eggman Nega w przebraniu. Shadow i Silver stoczyli walkę z Eggmanem Nega, ale nie udało im się go złapać. W Sunset Forest Zone, Shadow dowiedział się, że Eggman Nega potrzebuje do wykonania swojego planu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zanim jeż zdążył uzyskać odpowiedź na to co planuje Nega, transmisja została przerwana. Shadow i Metal Sonic rozdzielili się następnie, aby śledzić Knucklesa i Rouge. Shadow podążył za czerwoną kolczatką i dowiedział się od niego, że razem z Rouge szukają Głównego Szmaragdu i Szmaragdów Chaosu, przy pomocy Detektora Szmaragdów. Shadow postanowił samemu zdobyć szmaragdu i próbował odebrać im urządzenie. Po pewnym czasie Shadow i Knuckles znalexli doktora, ale nie potrafili rozpoznać, czy jest to prawdziwy Eggman czy też Eggman Nega. Eggman Nega uciekł im do Neon Palace Zone. Tam Doktor Eggman odzyskał sygnał. Shadow i Metal Sonic napotkali tam również Sonica, przed którym zaczęli uciekać. Shadow dowiedział się, że naukowiec jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Eggman Nega przejął kontrolę nad badnikami i wykorzystywał do zniszczenia bazy Eggmana. Shadow musiał zniszczyć roboty, aby doktor odzyskał kontrolę nad bazą. Kiedy Shadow przemierzał park rozrywki, Sonic zaczął go wypytywać o to dlaczego współpracuje z Metal Soniciem. Shadow odpowiedział że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia i próbował zgubić rywala. Shadow ponownie spotyka Metal Sonica i Eggman odkrywa, kto komunikował się z jego potomkiem z przyszłości. Jednak zanim sekret wyszedł na jaw zjawił się sam Eggman Nega. Shadow i Sonic rywalizowali o to, kto pierwszy zniszczy nową machinę doktora. Shadow i Metal Sonic dotarli następnie do Frontier Canyon Zone. Eggman mógł tu w spokoju przekazać zdobytą informację. Otóż w ręce Eggmana Nega dostały się stare zapiski Profesora Geralda Robotnika, dotyczące istoty z innego wymiaru: Ifrita. Nega planuje otworzyć portal do tego wymiaru, za pomocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, co pozwoli mu uwolnić i wykorzystać bestię. Shadow i Metal Sonic zamierzali zdobyć szmaragdy, zanim zrobiłby to zły doktor. Ponownie spotkali Knucklesa i Rouge, którzy również szukali szmaragdów. Shadow podążał za nietoperzycą i dowiedział się od niej, że została wyjęta przez tajemniczego klienta, który obiecał zaopiekować się Szmaragdami Chaosu. Shadow domyślił się że Nega wykorzystuje Rouge, więc próbował ją powstrzymać. Później jego przeczucia zostały potwierdzone przez Eggmana. Eggman Nega zjawił się we własnej osobie i zamierzał rozprawić się z Shadowem i Knucklesem, którzy wiedzieli już zbyt wiele. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega, Shadow i Metal Sonic przybyli do Mystic Haunt Zone. Doktor powiedział, że Rouge zbliża się z sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu w stronę nawiedzonego domu. Eggman poinformował Shadowa, że sygnał zaczął się urywać, dlatego doktor uda się do wnętrza siedziby, a Shadow zdobędzie szmaragdy i przyniesie mu je. Czarny jeż ponownie spotkał Silvera i okazało się, że obaj mieli wspólny cel. Mimo wszystko Shadow zamierzał jako pierwszy zdobyć szmaragdy. Ostatecznie czarny jeż dotarł do wnętrza siedziby i oddał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu Eggmanowi. Jednak okazazł się nim być w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Shadow zamierzał się zemścić na doktorze za to, że został przez niego oszukany. Shadow pokonał Eggmana Nega. Mimo braku jednego szmaragdu, portal do wymiaru Ifrita otworzył się. Eggman Nega wysłał Metal Sonica 3.0 przez portal, w celu przebudzenia Ifrita. Niespodziewanie zjawił się prawdziwy Doktor Eggman, który powiedział że wewnątrz wymiaru znajduje się przycisk zamykający portal. Shadow i Metal Sonic ruszyli zatem do Chaotic Inferno Zone, aby powstrzymać Metal Sonica 3.0 przed przebudzeniem Ifrita. Udało im się go wyprzedzić i wcisnąć przycisk, przez co portal zaczał się zamykać. Shadow i Metal Sonic zamierzali wrócić, ale okazało się że Ifrit został przebudzony. Shadow i Metal Sonic pokonali potwora, ale zostali uwięzieni w jego wymiarze, ponieważ portal już się zamknął. Metal Sonic zaczął demolować swoje ciało i wyciągnął z niego ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu (wyjaśnia to dlaczego Eggman Nega zdołał otworzyć portal). Shadow wykonał na szmaragdzie Kontrolę Chaosu i razem z Metal Soniciem wrócił do domu. Sonic Free Riders Shadow i Rouge utworzyli Team Dark, w celu wzięcia udziału w World Grand Prix i zgarnięcia głównej nagrody. Nie byli zainteresowani ceremonią otwierającą wyścigi. Omochao poinformował ich, że zgodnie z zasadami każda drużyna musi mieć trzech członków. Shadow i Rouge przyjęli do swojego zespołu znalezionego w pobliżu robota E-10000B, który wydawał im się wystarczająco silny. Tak więc na początku zmierzyli się z Team Babylon, a potem Team Sonic. Ich ostatnimi oponentami byli Team Rose. Po ostatnim wyścigu E-10000B przegrzał się i Team Dark groziła dyskwalifikacja. Shadow i Rouge domagali się rewanżu, twierdząc że uda im się wygrać nawet bez ich poległego towarzysza. Ostatecznie Team Rose zostali pokonani, a Shadow i Rouge chcieli ukraść główną nagrodę. Omochao powiedział im jednak, że jest trzymana w sejfie. W Last Story kazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się E-10000B do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Shadow i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. E-10000B okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Okazało się, że Eggman nie miał dla zawodników żadnej nagrody. Shadow stwierdził że można się było tego spodziewać, ponieważ plany doktora rzadko są czymś nowym. Mimo tego zgodził się z Soniciem, który twierdził że wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Sonic Colors (DS) Poszukujący informacji Shadow odwiedził Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Asteroid Coaster spotkał Sonica i Tailsa. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy jego rywal wciąż jest w stanie walczyć z Doktorem Eggmanem, Shadow rzucił Sonicowi wyzwanie. Niebieski jeż podołał zadaniu, ale Shadow nie okazał im żadnego uznania, a jedynie powiedział że nie musi się o nich zbytnio martwić. Shadow spotkał się potem z E-123 Omegą, z którym wspólnie odkryli sekret Eggmana. Po drodze do zbadania tajemnicy ponownie spotkali Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy dotarli do laboratorium doktora, znaleźli informacje na temat eksperymentu Project "Mother". Shadow był zawiedziony tym, że nie znaleźli niczego więcej, ale Sonic ucieszył się z tego co mają i poszedł. Shadow odpowiedział potem Omedze że pomógł Sonicowi zdobyć informację aby zostawić mu cała zabawę. Sonic Generations Shadow został uwięziony w Białej Przestrzeni przez Time Eatera. Pojawił się jako rywal Sonica w Erze Dreamcasta. Bohaterowie toczyli walkę na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, która była odwzorowaniem ich ostatecznego starcia z Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow został pokonany w pojedynku i oddał Sonicowi zebrany przez siebie Szmaragd Chaosu. Shadow pojawił się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Rouge i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomógł w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciło do normalności i Shadow oraz pozostali przyjaciele zjawili się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica. Shadow trzymał się z dala od pozostałych uczestników imprezy. Później pożegnał Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. W innych grach Sonic Pinball Party Imię Shadowa pojawiło się na liście zawodników, którzy wzięli udział w pinballowym turnieju Egg Cup Tournament. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Shadow jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go odblokować po ukończeniu historii Hero. Jest postacią szybkości. Jego Extreme Gear to Darkness i zastępuje jego powietrzne buty, działając jak rolki. Atak 1 poziomu to Energy Ball który ogłusza pobliskiego zawodnika, 2 poziomu to Back Kick ''który wytrąca zawodnika z równowagi, a 3 poziomu to ''Chaos Control który natychmiastowo zatrzymuje zawodnika na pewien czas. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Shadow ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Odblokowuje się go po ukończeniu historii Hero. Podobnie jak w Sonic Riders jego Extreme Gear to Darkness. Jego specjalny atak to Kontrola Chaosu, która działa tak samo jak w poprzedniej grze. Seria Storybook Sonic and the Secret Rings Shadow pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wieloosobowym trybie Party Mode. Można go odblokować po zdobyciu 30 Fire Soul - czerwonych pierścieni ukrytych w różnych misjach. Sonic and the Black Knight Shadow pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, ale w fabule gry zastępuje go jego odpowiednik ze świata Camelot - sir Lancelot. Shadow posiada te same statystyki i broń co Lancelot i jedyne czym się różnią to zbroja, której Shadow nie posiada. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Shadow pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Gra w tenisa z innymi postaciami Segi. Aby go odblokować należy ukończyć ostatnią misję w Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Shadow pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jego pojazdem jest motocykl Dark Rider, znany z Shadow the Hedgehog. Pojazd posiada niewielką szybkość, ale jego przyspieszenie i sterowność stoją na bardzo wysokim poziomie, co czyni Shadowa jedną z najszybszych postaci w grze. Specjalny atak czarnego jeża polega na transformacji w Super Shadowa. W tej formie, Shadow może lecieć do przodu i ciskać w stronę wrogów Włóczniami Chaosu. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Shadow ponownie jest grywalną postacią. Kieruje tym razem pojazdem GUN, wyposażonym w umiejętność transformowania w pojazd lądowy, samolot i łódkę. Specjalny atak polega na wytwarzaniu wokół pojazdu Wybuchu Chaosu. Pojazd jest bardzo szybki i posiada wysoki turbo-boost, a także łatwo nim sterować. Posiada natomiast niskie przyspieszenie i słabą specjalną umiejętność, ponieważ ta długo się przeładowuje. Sonic Dash Shadow jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Dash. Można go odblokować za 60 czerwonych pierścieni, lub na ruletce. Czarny jeż biegnie tutaj po niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, a także pokonując bossów. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Shadow jest grywalną postacią, której specjalizacją jest szybkość. Potrafi wykonywać potrójne skoki, a także zwiększa ilość zdobywanych punktów o 75%. W trakcie wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill ''Shadow uratował życie Team Sonic, kiedy ci wpadli w pułapkę Eggmana. Shadow zniszczył drony Death Egg przy użyciu Wybuchu Chaosu, oraz odrzucił doktora. Czarny jeż odrzucił propozycję dalszej współpracy z Team Sonic. Nie zjawił się również na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica, ale powiedział Rouge aby przekazała jego życzenia. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Shadow ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go kupić za 2000 pierścieni po dotarciu do 5 poziomu w pierwszym rozdziale. Shadow specjalizuje się w szybkości, może wykonywać potrójny skok, oraz przez ograniczony czas zamieniać zwykłych przeciwników na złotych, za których niszczenie otrzymuje więcej punktów. LEGO Dimensions Shadow jest jednym z niegrywalnych przyjaciół Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można go znaleźć w okolicach Lava Reef Zone. Czarny jeż od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się jak spełnić obietnicę złożoną Marii i doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebne mu będą Najpotężniejsze Kwiaty (Ultimate Flowers). Po znalezieniu kwiatów, należy je umieścić w odpowiednich miejscach. Wykonanie misji nagrodzi gracza złotym klockiem. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Shadow i przyjaciele Sonica zostali porwani przez Doktora Eggmana, który uwięził ich w warsztacie Tailsa. Tails został potem uwolniony przez Sonica i uratował Knucklesa, który uwolnił Shadowa. Wówczas urządzenie Eggmana do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów zepsuło się i doktor został zassany do jednego z portali. Reszta przyjaciół Sonica również została do nich wrzucona. Shadow, Knuckles, Big i Omochao zostali potem uratowani przez Sonica, który przeniósł ich do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Okazało się, że Sonic odzyskał urządzenie Eggmana. Shadow, Knuckles i Big pomagali Sonicowi w namierzaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nieco później Shadow obserwował jak Batman, Gandalf i Wyldstyle przemieszczają się przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Ostatni raz Shadow pojawił się wtedy, kiedy Tails poinformował Sonica o odbudowaniu Death Egg przez Eggmana. Sonic i Tails ruszyli zatrzymać doktora, zostawiając Shadowa, Knucklesa, Omochao i Biga w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym. Charakterystyka Osobowość Shadow jest prawdziwym samotnikiem. Mówi mało i trzyma się na uboczu, działając samotnie. Nie przepada za towarzystwem i uznaje innych za słabszych od siebie, chyba że zostanie mu dowiedzione, że są od niego silniejsi. Shadow jest cichy i nieco zamknięty w sobie. Mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy jest taka potrzeba, a czasami zachowuje milczenie i nie odpowiada. Zawsze wie co powinien powiedzieć, a także udaje mu się znajdywać riposty, nawet podczas walki. W swojej własnej grze posługiwał się również ciętym językiem. Shadow nazywa siebie Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia i uważa, że nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby korzystać z tego tytułu. Doprowadza to do arogancji czarnego jeża i jego przekonaniu o wyższości nad innymi. Shadow traktuje innych za słabszych od siebie i często rywalizuje, aby im to udowodnić. Nawet jeśli przegrywa, lub też ktoś przedstawia mu bardzo wiarygodne informacje o tym, że ktoś inny jest Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia, Shadow zostaje przy swoich przekonaniach, dlatego nie łatwo jest nim manipulować. Shadow nie stroni od używania przemocy i pokazywania swojej siły. Ludzie skrzywdzili go najbardziej, dlatego jeż uznawał ich przez długi czas za największych wrogów. Według Shadowa ludzie są słabi i nie warto im pomagać. Spotęgowały to dodatkowo uczucia Geralda Robotnika, który po stracie wnuczki popadł w szaleństwo i przelał swoje nienawistne uczucia względem ludzkości do Shadowa. Część tych uczuć pozostała w umyśle czarnego jeża, nawet w trackie trwania jego amnezji. Czarny jeż wiele w życiu przeżył, a jego doświadczenia były bolesne. Stracił bowiem Marię, przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, a także wszystkich tych których znał w trakcie pobytu na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Widmo zmarłej dziewczynki prześladowało go jeszcze długo, zanim zdążył się z tym pogodzić i zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Jednak właśnie dzięki Marii Shadow wierzył w dobro i zawsze coś hamowało go przed chęcią pogrążenia świata w zagładzie. Czarny jeż złożył dziewczynce obietnicę, której zamierzał dotrzymać: uszczęśliwić ludzi. Shadow zdołał już zaakceptować śmierć Marii i uwierzył w to, że dla ludzkości jest jeszcze nadzieja. Shadow może na takiego nie wyglądać, ale troszczy się o swoich towarzyszy. Jest niezwykle lojalny względem swoich przyjaciół, takich jak Rouge, E-123 Omega, czy nawet Doktor Eggman, któremu pomagał w grach Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2. Nie lubi natomiast kiedy ktoś nadmiernie się o niego troszczy, lub też zaczepia wtedy, kiedy nie powinien. Czarny jeż traktuje wszystko poważnie i nie lubi zabaw. Z kolei względem wrogów Shadow jest bezlitosny i zawsze dąży do zwyciężenia nad nimi. Dąży do wyznaczonego celu za wszelką cenę i dotrzymuje złożonych obietnic. Shadow jest typem antybohatera. Do wyznaczonych zadań dąży z wielką determinacją i jest gotów zniszczyć każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Robi to co uważa za słuszne, nawet jeśli grozi to jego życiu. W Sonic Adventure 2 niemal oddał swoje życie za ludzkość, przez którą tyle cierpiał. Mimo wszystko, Shadow ma swoje momenty heroizmu i wielokrotnie ratował świat. Wygląd Shadow jest czarnym jeżem, na którego futrze pojawiają się również czerwone akcenty, głównie na kolcach wystających z tyłu głowy pojawiają się paski tej właśnie barwie. Shadow posiada inne ułożenie kolców niż Sonic. Są one nieco sztywniejsze i zadarte lekko w górę (przypominają kolce Super Sonica z Sonic Adventure 2). Shadow posiada czerwone oczy. Na dłoniach nosi białe rękawiczki, ze złotymi pierścieniami. Na nogach również położone są pierścienie. Shadow nosi biało-czarno-czerwone buty z napędem odrzutowym. Moce i umiejętności Wiele umiejętności Shadowa przypomina zdolności jeża Sonica. Shadow jest niezwykle szybki, co jest wrodzoną zdolnością jeży. Potrafi poruszać się niemal z taką samą prędkością co Sonic, a w niektórych przypadkach bywał nawet jeszcze szybszy. Źródłem jego szybkości jest sprawność, dobrze zbudowane ciało, a także buty z silnikami odrzutowymi. Shadow porusza się dzieki nim jakby na łyżwach po lodzie. Czyni to Shadowa godnym rywalem niebieskiego jeża. Poza tym Shadow korzysta także z umiejętności: Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Light Speed Dash, Light Speed Attack i Dark Spin Dash. Mimo że nie można go porównywać do postaci takich jak Knuckles, Shadow dysponuje naprawdę wielką siłą. Potrafi podnosić, przenosić, popychać i niszczyć obiekty wielokrotnie większe od samego siebie, a także nimi rzucać. Shadow jest także bardzo wytrzymały i kuloodporny. Zdołał przetrwać upadek z przestrzeni kosmicznej na powierzchnię Ziemi bez większych obrażeń fizycznych. Czarny jeż posiada zaawansowane umiejętności akrobacyjne, rozciągliwe ciało i dobry refleks. Może także zastygać w powietrzu i wyprowadzać tam swoje ciosy tak długo, jak tylko się tam utrzyma. Płynąca w jego żyłach krew Black Arms czyni Shadowa nieśmiertelnym. Jeż nie starzeje się fizycznie i jest odporny na choroby. Jest także odporny na paraliżujący gaz kosmitów, oraz jest w stanie wyczuwać obecność swoich współbratymców. Flagową umiejętnością Shadowa jest zdolność do wyzwalania energii Chaosu, w postaci Kontroli Chaosu i jej pochodnych. Zwykle jeżowi potrzebny jest do tego przynajmniej jeden Szmaragd Chaosu, ale w niektórych grach wykonywał te zdolności bez żadnego szmaragdu. Kontrola Chaosu pozwala jeżowi: spowalniać lub kompletnie zatrzymywać czas, teleportować siebie i inne obiekty do nawet bardzo odległych miejsc, a także otwierać portale do innych wymiarów i okresów czasu (przeszłości, przyszłości i teraźniejszości). Z kolei Włócznia Chaosu pozwala wystrzelić żółty pocisk energii. Destrukcyjny Wybuch Chaosu Shadow może wykonać tylko wtedy, kiedy wpadnie w szał. Wszystkie moce Shadowa, opierające się na Chaosie, pochodzą ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jeż może absorbować energię z klejnotów, nie w całości, ale w dużej części do zwiększania swojej siły. Aby utrzymać tak wielką i niestabilną moc, Shadow musi nosić na dłoniach limitery, czyli złote pierścienie ograniczające jego moc. Jeśli Shadow je zdejmie, stanie się żywą tykającą bombą. Cała energia zostaje w nim uwolniona i moce Shadowa osiągają swoją maksymalną potęgę. Jednak bez limiterów Shadow szybko męczy się w walce. W bezpośredniej walce, Shadow korzysta z brutalnych i szybkich ataków. Opierają się na szybkich i bolesnych uderzeniach pięściami, a także zwinnych kopniakach. Jeż jest również jedną z niewielu postaci, która zdołała pokonać Sonica w bezpośredniej walce. Sam styl walki Shadowa to seria szybkich ataków, połączona z agresywnym użyciem ataków opierających się na energii Chaosu. W swojej własnej grze, Shadow jest także w stanie obsługiwać wiele rodzajów broni palnej, jak pistolety, karabiny, granatniki, bazooki i wyrzutnie rakiet, a także kosmiczne lasery, oraz broni białej takiej jak miecze, młoty lub obiekty wyrwane z otoczenia (np. słupy). Jeż potrafi także kierować pojazdami latającymi i naziemnymi. Transformacje Super Shadow Super Shadow to najbardziej rozpoznawalna i najczęściej pojawiająca się transformacja Shadowa. Jeż osiąga ją dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie, futro Shadowa zmienia kolor na złoty, ale zostawia czerwone akcenty. Ułożenie kolców zmienia się tylko w grze Shadow the Hedgehog, gdzie są one zadarte do góry. W pozostałych grach nie zmieniają ułożenia. W tej formie Shadow jest niezniszczalny tak długo, jak jego transformację podtrzymują pierścienie. Jeż może latać, oraz wykonywać Super Sonic Boost i Strzałę Chaosu. Hero Shadow Hero Shadow to jedna z dwóch pobocznych transformacji Shadowa w Shadow the Hedgehog. Jeż osiąga ją poprzez eliminowanie złych istot. W tej formie, Shadow jest odporny na ciosy, zapas amunicji w jego broni jest nieograniczony, oraz jeż może wykonywać Kontrolę Chaosu, teleportującą go w położone dalej miejsce. Dark Shadow Dark Shadow to jedna z dwóch pobocznych transformacji Shadowa w Shadow the Hedgehog. Jeż osiąga ją poprzez eliminowanie dobrych istot i niszczenie elementów otoczenia. W tej formie, Shadow jest odporny na ciosy, zapas amunicji w jego broni jest nieograniczony, oraz jeż może wykonywać Wybuch Chaosu, niszczący wszystko w zasięgu eksplozji. Chaos Boost Transformacja Shadowa pojawiająca się w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest to ulepszona forma, w której Shadow zyskuje dostęp do nowych mocy pochodzących z Chaosu. Jego skórę pokrywa czerwona warstwa. W tej formie Shadow może wywoływać: Chaos Blast, Chaos Lance i Chaos Snap. Kiedy Shadow w formie Chaos Boost wyprowadza swoje ataki to jest odporny na ciosy wrogów. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman (zależnie od celu działań) * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Profesor Gerald Robotnik (stwórca; nie żyje) * Maria Robotnik (najlepsza przyjaciółka z dawnych czasów; nie żyje) * Sonic the Hedgehog (największy rywal) * Silver the Hedgehog (zależnie od celu działań) * Emerl (rywal; nie żyje) * Dowódca GUN * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit i Cheese * Big the Cat * Metal Sonic (Sonic Rivals 2) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (zależnie od celu działań) * Black Doom (stwórca) * Metal Sonic * Mephiles the Dark * Doktor Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Ifrit * Chaos Gamma * Sonic the Hedgehog (początkowo; zależnie od celu działań) * Silver the Hedgehog (początkowo; zależnie od celu działań) * Dowódca GUN (początkowo) Temat muzyczny Shadow posiada kilka tematów muzycznych, pojawiających się w grach z serii. Pierwszym tematem muzycznym Shadowa był utwór ''Throw It All Away'' z gry Sonic Adventure 2. W Sonic Heroes Shadow dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Rouge i E-123 Omegą - This Machine. W Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow posiada bardzo dużo tematów muzycznych, towarzyszących napisom końcowym danej historii. W czysto i lekko złej ścieżce jest to utwór Almost Dead, w neutralnej Waking Up, w lekko dobrej Chosen One, a w czysto dobrej All Hail Shadow. Temat przewodni gry I Am... All of Me również jest tematem muzycznym Shadowa. Piosenka z napisów końcowych Last Story, Never Turn Back, także stanowi temat muzyczny postaci. W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) tematem muzycznym Shadowa jest remiks utworu All Hail Shadow. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Shadow również jest Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia, którą Profesor Gerald Robotnik stworzył z pomocą Black Dooma. Po wydarzeniach będących adaptacją Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow został uratowany przez kosmitów Bem, aby walczyć z siłami Xordy. Po zakończeniu wojny z Xordą Shadow na krótko dołączył do Imperium Eggmana, ale zdezerterował i stanął po stronie GUN, kiedy dowiedział się o swoim prawdziwym przeznaczeniu. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Shadow i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X Shadow posiada podobną przeszłość co w grach. W przeciwieństwie do innych postaci antropomorficznych, jeż pochodzi ze świata ludzi. Shadow został stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, w ramach Projektu Shadow. Poznał tam i zaprzyjaźnił się z Marią, wnuczką profesora. Kiedy wojsko zaatakowało stację, dziewczynka została śmiertelnie postrzelona przez jednego z żołnierzy, ale zdążła wystrzelić Shadowa w kapsule. Jednak czarny jeż wpadł w ręce wojska i kolejne 50 lat spędził w stanie hibernacji, na wyspie Prison Island. Wtedy też Gerald przeprogramował Shadowa i przelał w niego całą swoją nienawiść do ludzkości. 50 lat później Doktor Eggman budzi Shadowa ze snu i wykorzystuje w swoim planie podoboju świata. Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow rywalizuje z Soniciem i niemal doprowadza do zniszczenia świata przez zderzenie go z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK. Ostatecznie Shadow poświęca się i ratuje planetę ludzi przed zagładą. W trzecim sezonie, Sonic i jego przyjaciele wracają do swojego wymiaru i opuszczają świat ludzi. Shadow zostaje znaleziony żywy i zabrany przez Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy naukowiec przemierza kosmos, Rouge znajduje uśpionego jeża i budzi ze snu. Shadow dołącza następnie do Eggmana i Rouge, w kosmicznej podróży, której celem jest powstrzymanie złych Metarexów przed podbojem galaktyki. Sonic Boom W serii Sonic Boom Shadow jest jednym z największych rywali Team Sonic, a także największym rywalem Sonica. Shadow jest aspołeczny i brutalny, jego relacje z Soniciem są prawie zawsze wrogie. Ciekawostki * Mimo że projekt wyglądu Shadowa był ściśle tajny przed wydaniem gry Sonic Adventure 2, firma ReSaurus opublikowała wygląd jeża, kiedy ogłosiła powstanie figurek Shadowa i Rouge. * W oficjalnej ankiecie przeprowadzonej przez Segę, Shadow zajął drugie miejsce na liście najpopularniejszych postaci. Pierwsze zajął Sonic. Taki wynik spowodował, że twórcy postanowili poświęcić kolejną trójwymiarową grę z serii postaci czarnego jeża. * Zgodnie z kanonem gier (co potwierdził Takashi Iizuka), Shadow i wszystkie inne postacie z serii potrzebują przynajmniej jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu. Mimo tego, Shadow kilkakrotnie korzystał z Kontroli Chaosu bez żadnego szmaragdu (walka z bossem w Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Battle). Fani uważają że jest to spowodowane pamięcią Shadowa o Marii. W Sonic Battle Shadow stwierdza że ma Marię w swoim sercu i nie potrzebuje szmaragdu do wykonywania swoich mocy. * Shadow i Knuckles mieli się początkowo pojawić w Sonic Unleashed. * W artworku Shadowa z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, jeż nie posiada swojego ogona. * Według profilu Shadowa w grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, jeż nie lubi niczego. * Wielu fanów spekuluje nad tym że Silver może być potomkiem Shadowa z przyszłości (ponieważ ich odpowiednicy w Sonic and the Black Knight: sir Lancelot i sir Galahad stanowią rodzinę - ten drugi jest synem Lancelota). Jednak Takashi Iizuka zaprzeczył tym teoriom. * W fanowskiej grze (którą autoryzowała Sega) parodiującej serię Sonic the Hedgehog ''Big's Big Fishing Adventure 3 ''Shadow i Knuckles kłócą się o to która gra jest lepsza: Knuckles' Chaotix czy Shadow the Hedgehog. W LEGO Dimensions Knuckles wydaje się nie lubić gry Shadowa, ponieważ wyrzuca czarnemu jeżowi karabin z dłoni. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Black Arms Kategoria:Twórczość Geralda Kategoria:Personel GUN Kategoria:Projekt Shadow Kategoria:Grywalne postacie